Flippy's army days
by hellena123
Summary: Flippy goe's to army camp cause his mom doesn't give a crap about him later on he meets Mouse ka-boom and Sneaky and a cute red and black cat named Violet. i drawed the cover and its a drawing of violet.
1. joining the army

(/ this chapter maybe short . i do not own happy tree friends )

(/ chapter 1 joining the army. )

* * *

flippy was home doing his home work and then his crazy mom came in his room .

Sam. FLIPPY LOOK AT THIS MESS I WANT THIS ROOM CLEANED UP OR YOU'LL GET ONE HECK OF A BEATING ILL BE OUT GETTING SOME BEER.

flippy. yes mom.

flippy's mom left slamming his door behind her.

flippy. thank goodness she's gone i need to get out of this place.

flippy looks threw a pile of mail and finds a army needing sheet.

flippy. hmm if i join the war ill never have to see my crazy mom again.

he walked out out the door and made sure his mom was nowhere in site.

he walked down the stairs and started walking he then he heard his mom he ducked behind a corner.

bill. hey Sam how are you.

Sam. i'm good i hope my stupid son is done cleaning his room are i will beat his butt to the ground.

should do what i do grab a bat and him.

Sam . that's a good idea ill whack his head when i get up there.

when flippy heard that he started crying.

flippy. my mom doesn't give a crap about me .

he started running to the army sign up office.

when he got to the office he saw a black and brown bull.

flippy. umm hi i would like to sign up to join the army.

hoover. here's a sheet to fill out bring it back.

flippy. OK.

* * *

(/ ill write what the sheet looks like. )

first name._.

last name._.

age._.

date of birth._.

(/ what it looks like filled in. )

first name._flippy_.

last name._flip's_.

age._19_.

date of birth. _july .23. 1995_.

* * *

flippy walks back to the front counter he gave the bull the filled sheet.

hoover looks threw the sheet.

hoover. ok your good to go.

flippy. but i have not bags.

hoover. there will be stuff for you at camp.

flippy. ok.

a bus shows up .

sergeant lion. ok you faggots get on this bus NOW.

animals start loading onto the bus.

flippy seats in the back of the bus.

?. is this seat taken ?

flippy. ahh oh i didn't see you and no you can sit here.

?. oh by the way im sneaky.

flippy. im flippy.

sneaky. nice to meet you.

flippy started thinking of what his mom was doing knowing his was gone.

* * *

(/ please read and review ill have a new chapter coming up in a hour or two. )


	2. love crush

(/ this chapter maybe short . i do not own happy tree friends )

(/ chapter 1 joining the army. )

* * *

when the bus got to the camp site flippy and sneaky got off the bus and headed to the office they saw a male lion named leo.

leo. let me guess you what to know where your staying right?.

sneaky and flippy. uhh yes

leo. violet show them where their staying.

(/ violet has red lion tail the fluffy end is black and has fur like hair first red then black then red ears with black fuzzy tips the black fluffy chest like evee on Pokemon back paws she stands on are black then all red with a uniform shirt the skirt and hat like flippy's i play violet and she's 19 like flippy she join the army when she was 18. acts sassy cute and adventuress. )

violet. ok follow me boys ;).

flippy. okkk.

sneaky. ok.

( later when they got to the boys tent )

violet. well here you are boys have fun until it hurts cause there will be allot of pain here bye. as she giggles.

sneaky. well lets unpack.

sneaky flippy...

sneaky. uhhh fliipppppyyyyyy..?

sneaky. earth to flippy do you roger?.

sneaky. DO YOU ROGER !. as he slaps him

flippy. uh WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR he ROARED !?.

sneaky. sorry it look like you were dead will standing.

flippy . oh ok sorry a yelled at you.

sneaky. thats ok and im sorry a slapped you.

flippy. that's ok.

sneaky . what are you in love with violet ?. he laughs.

flippy. how can i be in love with a cat im a bear she's a cat thats soo wrong and i just mat her.

sneaky. one she also has a lion . and second uhhh fore get it.

* * *

(/ read and review and tell me if i should keep going )


	3. training

(/ this chapter maybe short . i do not own happy tree friends )

(/ chapter 3 training. )

* * *

flippy. what do u mean lion?

sneaky. i meant to say she also has a lion tail.

flippy. ... lets just finish unpacking.

sneaky. ok.

?. uh hello is ze bed taking?

flippy. what.. no its not.

?. hi im ze mouse ka-boom.

flippy. hi im flippy and this is sneaky.

sneaky. hi.

mouse ka-boom. hi.

/speaker/ EVERYONE REPORT TO THE TRAINING ROOM NOW!.

mouse ka-boom. looks like ze have to go.

( later in the training room some of the soldiers were already training )

a dog named jim was working on lifting weighs and a bird named dancer was pushing weighs and violet was running on all four of her paws very very fast on the treadmill.

flippy. uhhhh hi violet i didnt think i would really see a cat running on all four paws before aha.

violet. hi and i do it all the time i still didnt catch your name by the way.

flippy. my name is flippy.

violet. well hi flippy.

flippy. uhh soo this is the training room.

violet. well kind of it's the warm up room before we go into the training room better warm up before we go.

flippy. then why did they say goto the training AND WHY THE WORK OUT ROOM SAY TRAINING?!.

violet. it's to trick us lol.

flippy. oh.

mouse ka-boom. that ze good one.

sneaky. i just so.

lela. TIME TO GET YOUR BUTTS IN TO TRAINING MOVE MOVE MOVE.

everyone. YES MAM

* * *

(/ read and review and tell me if i should keep going )


	4. surprise

**(/ this chapter maybe short i don't know ill try to make it bigger . i do not own happy tree friends )**

**(/ surprise chapter 4 surprise . and also in my story the evil tihers a blue if there not blue their not a tiger soldier. )**

* * *

giggles. so what happen next

violet. well next we had to pack up cause we had a test.

flippy. to go into the jungle and stay there for 3 days and we had to avoid tigers soldiers .

violet. it was hard.

* * *

**(/author. surprise flippy and violet where telling the story . )**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back**

* * *

lela. get pack .

*in the jungle*

mouse ka-boom. there wont be ze tigers soldiers right ?.

lela. of course not.

mouse ka-boom. zeeee foooo.

lela. LET ME FINISH OF COURSE NOT THERE WILL BE ALOT OF THEM.

mouse ka-boom. zee EKK!.

sneaky. im not worried.

flippy. im not either.

violet. if i have to ILL #$% ING CLAW THEIR FACE'S TO PIECES.

lela. if your like this mad i dont want to be around u when your on your monthly's.

krystal. haha. (/author. krystal is a purple and yellow wolf and violets childhood friend .)

violet. note to self sharpen claws.

spike. lol u should have sharpen your claws early violet. said a green crocodile.

violet. yea yea soo flippy how would u kill i tiger soldier?.

flippy. i probably use my bowie knife.

baxter. arrrrr wrong 1 miss they'll shot you and your dead. said a brown blood hound.

flippy. soo what would u do?.

baxter. i would hide in a tree and jump land on him grab his gun and shoot him in the head then hide the body and keep the gun.

flippy. wow.

sneaky. i know right.

lela. u will be following violet she knows theses jungles better then anyone back at the camp site and she knows where 99% of the tiger soldiers would be hiding soo remember be quiet and to not be in the open now get out of the truck.

baxter. why do we have to follow her?.

lela. cause shes 1 rank higher then u spike and krystal and im 2 rinks higher then she is NOW GO.

baxter. fine.

violet. come on lets go i know i spot where we can stay hidden real good and its close enough to clean water.

( later at the spot violet was talking about )

violet. ok lets set up camp ill keep guard for half the night.

krystal. ill sleep tell 1:00 am and take the second half of guard well violet sleeps.

violet. sounds like a plan then the next day will be baxter and spike then flippy and mouse ka-boom and then sneaky and milly.

baxter and spike. can do

**( milly is a girl pink and blue blue jay )**

flippy. ill go find something for us to eat.

violet. and ill get some water spike stay guard for tiger soldiers and krystal your in charge .

spike. yes ma'am.

krystal. thxs violet.

violet. np.

( well violet and flippy r walking together )

violet. soo flippy why did u come to the army?.

flippy. to get stronger and to get away from my really crazy mother that wants to kill me when i didn't listen to her.

violet. u know joining the army wont make anything better right?.

flippy. i know so why did u join.

violet. well i join cuase everything was to easy and i did everything i need a new challenge and more changeling that and to revenge my parents being killed by tiger soldiers.

flippy. wow.

violet. THATS WHY i really hate tigers only bue ones cause only tiger soldiers r blue once the choose to become a tiger soldier their fur turns blue.

flippy. wow.

violet. well lets head back thats enough food and water for now.

flippy. ok.

( meanwhile at the camp they had the all the tents set up. )

krystal. ok now we have to cover them with bushs and stuff to stay hidden.

baxter. ok were done.

krystal. good.

violet. hey were back spike report.

spike. the area is still clear.

violet. good sneaky i want you to go get some fire wood.

sneaky. ok.

krystal. ill tie up the food and hang it up to keep away from bears.. i mean wild animal uhh sorry flippy.

flippy. WHAT just because im a bear u think im gonna eat WELL?

krystal. IM sorry ok.

flippy. hmmmmm.

violet. well its getting late all you get some sleep ill stay guard and krystal get sleep now u have to stay guard right at 1:00 am ok?.

krystal. ok ok.

* * *

**(/ i hope u enjoyed chapter 4 read and review and tell me if i should keep going )**


	5. new character vote r u ask 2 b 1

**_( i do not own happy tree friends but i do own the characters that i made up like Violet. Milly. Baxter. Spike. Lela. And.__ Krystal.)_**

**_ok this is a vote for new characters here they r and when u vote just say the name u want to vote for._**

**_name. foxxy._**

**_type. female._**

**_fur color. gold and blue._**

**_animal type. fox._**

**_age. 23._**

**_name. marshal._**

**_type. male._**

**_fur color. gray and black._**

**_animal type. lycan/vampire/bat/wolf_**

**_age. 18_**

**_note hes a animal ver of marshall lee the vampire king._**

**_name. flutter._**

**_type. female._**

**_color. red_**

**_animal type. swan._**

**_age. 26._**

**_name. shooter._**

**_type. male._**

**_fur color. gray._**

**_animal type. cat._**

**_age. 20. _**

**_highest vote wins only 2 of them will be in my story next you can be in my story this is what u need to do_**

_**name?**_

_**female? or male?**_

_**animal? it can be more then one simple like a dog and a cat**_

_**fur feather skin color? it can be more then one**_

_** age?**_

_**personally?. **_

**_if u make an animal of your own it will be put in my story just remember to vote._**

**_thats all_**


End file.
